


you make my heart shake, bend & brake

by veritemojo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, a lot of glitter, and its, andrew is smitten and can't cope with it, basically neil loves a jam, but not andrew and neil drinkin', dancing in da club, edens twilight, finds his love for dancing, first aftg fic shhhhiii, for now this is all i can offer, i do have some things in the works but, i guess teen because theres a lil kissin' and drinkin', it's a Look, just soft club vibes, kevin is sober and appreciated 2020, might be part of something bigger who knows, neil wears some heeled boots, no beta we die like men, so many tags I apologise, they just do the kissin', they just really like each other okay, which is a bold ass start but we move, yes to healing and growing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritemojo/pseuds/veritemojo
Summary: Glitter shimmered on the skin of the party goers, glinting and magic under the neon lights. And Neil was no exception. He was so easy to spot, it was almost funny. How a man who had tried so hard to blend in, had ever managed to, was beyond Andrew._Neil and Andrew have a little carefree time at Eden's with their rag tag team of exy losers.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	you make my heart shake, bend & brake

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy I hope you enjoy this little snipit of something I've written. It's my first aftg piece so if you have some feedback that would be cool, but only kind and constructive advice allowed 'round these parts. thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day full of wins. 
> 
> let's light ourselves up!

The lights pulsed, swimming colours of pink's and blue's, and sharp flashes of green's and purple's punctuated the beat. Andrew leant on his arms, hooked over the rail of the balcony, and looked down upon the dance floor. Glitter shimmered on the skin of the party goers, glinting and magic under the neon lights. And Neil was no exception. He was so easy to spot, it was almost funny. How a man who had tried so hard to blend in, had ever managed to, was beyond Andrew.

His arms were up straight above his head, swaying to the melody, curling and twisting with the music. Effervescent glitter shone on his cheekbones, his eyelids, his forearms. A few flecks had been dabbed on his lips. If his arms lifted high enough you could see some glitter on his abdomen. Sweat beaded on his brow and his upper lip, his neck glistening with it. Andrew wanted to lick it, to taste the salty tang of his warm skin.

His head was lulling back, eyes fluttering closed in a type of euphoria. Neil wasn't a drinker, and he wasn't one for any other type of intoxication. Andrew could only assume he was on some sort of energy trip of his own. His jeans hugged his waist, soft and worn from years of wear but tapered and fitting him just right. His t-shirt was just as threadbare, white and fraying at the edges, a flaking graphic on the front. His attire was so simple. And yet, he was so enticing, a mythical, enchanting being lost in a tune. Andrew couldn't take it eyes off him. But those damn boots, those black heeled boots made Andrew want to clench his fists and surrender everything he had at the exact same time.

Nicky had bought them for Neil, a gift to welcome him _'into the world of expressing yourself through clothing'_. Neil hadn't seemed to understand what Nicky had meant, until he saw the boots that Nicky had produced from the cardboard box. His eyes had lit up and his cheeks had pinked, taking them with pure care and wonder.

They were a soft, black leather, pointed at the toe and with a block heel. _'Something subtle to ease you into it'_ , Nicky had said. Andrew had glared at them. Neil had asked, quietly if they were his, if he could keep them. Nicky had to hold his breath to keep the tears from falling.

And now, they seemed to be Neil's favourite item of clothing whenever they went to Eden's. Andrew ~~loved~~ loathed them.

Andrew didn't particularly like crowds, too many foreign bumps and touches, it set his jaw to clench and his teeth on edge. But he felt drawn to Neil, drawn to the young man who seemed so enraptured and content in that moment, a soft grin lighting up his face. He seemed oblivious to the stares he got, regardless of their gender. Neil was an enigma for all it seemed.

And so, Andrew stood up from his table to push through the crowd, leaving Kevin and Renee to sip on their soda's and chat in peace.

He only had to push a little, the intoxicated mass seemed to shift easily with only a little guidance. It wasn't long before he was in Neil's vicinity, only a few knocks before he ended up face to face with his boyfriend. Despite seeming so lost in the moment, it didn't take long for Neil to clock Andrew was there, his present smile stretching into a beaming grin.

"Hey baby," he began, arms lowering and taking a step closer, but never ever touching unless Andrew said so. His chest grew tight. "Whatcha' doing out here?" he asked, voice having to carry a little for Andrew to hear him over the heavy bass. He tried to ignore the thrum of his heart over the pet name. He couldn't let Neil know how much it knocked him for a loop _every damn time_. He would enjoy that too much, and then never let up. He was annoying like that. His hips still subconsciously dipped to the beat, a kind smile still painted on his lips.

Andrew didn't answer with words, but he took a deliberate step even closer, close enough that their foreheads rested against each other. He saw Neil's lashes flutter for a moment, affection rouging his cheeks. Or maybe it was the heat. Neil didn't move to touch him anywhere else, just leant against him where Andrew had initiated the contact. Seemingly content, he began to make little shuffles, little sways from side to side with the melody. Andrew's body followed him without thought, breathing in.

Neil smelled of sweat, a musky boyish smell, deodorant and something sweet. His breath was warm on Andrew's cheeks  
as they swayed. Neil brought his hands up to bracket Andrew's head, never touching but an invitation. He waited patiently. Andrew nodded, mouthing a _'yes'_ , so as not to have to shout over the music.

Neil rewarded him with another secret smile, his fingers finally coming to thread through Andrew's hair, gentle and light. Never clutching, or demanding. Andrew tried to supress a shiver when Neil let his nails lightly run over his scalp, but they were so close and touching, he knew Neil felt it. He felt a groan in his chest but clamped down on it. His head nodded forward of it's own accord, their noses bumping. Neil grinned.

Neil's fingers threaded through strands of his hair at the nape of his neck, playing and soft. Andrew's chest grew even tighter. Neil began to hum under his breath, along with the melody. Andrew wouldn't have been able to tell if he didn't feel the vibrations through where they connected to each other. Andrew breathed him in once more.

Neil's mouth began to shape around the words, singing with the artist and nudging his nose with Andrew's playfully. Andrew lifted off only to ask into Neil's ear, _"holding your waist, yes or no?"_. Neil's nose scrunched up with his shining smile, nodding while shouting a _"yes"_ , back in Andrew's ear.

Andrew wrapped his hands around Neil's ridiculously, stupid tiny waist and pushed down the want to clutch onto him forever.

"Can I kiss you, yes or no?" Neil asked, gaze darting from one to the other of Andrew's eyes, waiting ever so patiently for an answer. Andrew took stock of his surroundings for a moment, taking his time to make up his mind. He didn't feel threatened, the other clubbers seemed to keep their distance, he hadn't felt a jostle from someone except Neil for a while. It was a docile space in that aspect, most people too busy kissing themselves, or so caught up in the music they didn't bat an eye.

Neil was so warm, almost hot under Andrew's fingers, expression open and doting. His lips waited, a small smile tugging at the corner gently. They were pink and plump as always, _waiting, waiting, waiting..._

He felt safe with Neil, he felt secure. It had taken a while for them to get there. It had taken time, and patience and growth. It had taken multiple sessions with Bee, discussing the 'ins-and-outs' of a healthy, balanced romantic relationship. It had taken communication on both sides, peeling back the gnarly stuff and healing what was there.

That didn't mean they didn't have their rocky days, didn't have the days where either Andrew felt an itching and crawling under his skin he couldn't scratch or dispel, or that Neil's skin felt pull too tight and taught over his bones. They still asked _yes or no_ , no matter what. But it had become simpler, less burdened, less heavy when it came to the casual stuff. The affectionate every day stuff. Though there were still days where a _'yes or no'_ would have to be asked for every little bit of contact. And that was okay. They were expanding and rising together.

So right here, right now, Andrew felt safe with Neil, felt safe with his boyfriend in a club with bouncy and grinding music. In a crowd.

He said yes. _Yes, yes, yes._

Neil's answering smile was something that Andrew would have imprinted in his mind for years and years to come. Ever so gentle, ever so slow, Neil leant forward. Their noses brushed, and their lips hovered before finally slotting together in what Andrew was pretty sure was bliss.

Neil's lips were hot, beads of sweat there but Andrew couldn't care. They kissed. And kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Andrew coaxed Neil's mouth open, rubbing his tongue against his. He felt an expel of air from Neil, a hitch in his throat. The corner of his mouth threatened to twitch.

It was hot, it was wet and it was messy. Teeth sometimes clashed, though it didn't seem to deter them. Andrew just kept kissing, catching Neil's bottom lip in his to tug at with his teeth tenderly, sucking and soothing it with his tongue after. Neil did groan then, fingers flexing and combing in his hair with a little more _gusto_. The corner of Andrew's lips did twitch this time.

"Andrew." he murmured against his lips, kissing him again and again. Their hips moved to the beat subconsciously. Neil's thumb rubbed against his cheekbones, pressing even more kisses into his cheeks. Andrew's own thumbs found Neil's hips, stroking over them while he held him up firmly. Neil's glitter smeared abdomen quivered. Neil had often said how he felt he could lean everything he had on Andrew for support and that Andrew could take his weight and never falter. He could hold him up, always.

"Andrew." he whispered again, though this time close enough for his ear to catch.

"Yes baby?" was all Andrew asked. He felt Neil's reaction to the pet name rather then saw it. His knees buckled a little and he sagged slightly, if only for a moment, righting himself immediately after to stand straight with his cheeks aflame. Andrew quirked a brow, a tiny smile on his lips.

Neil shook his head with a grin, pecking his lips once more, quickly and flutteringly light. They moved together to the music for a few tracks, Andrew staring at Neil and Neil staring at Andrew.

"Home?" Neil questioned, with an incline of his head. Andrew nodded, allowing Neil to lace their fingers together and to lead Andrew back to the table. Neil threw him a beaming smile over his shoulder as they did. Andrew's heart clenched.

They came back to the table to find their team screeching at each other, falling over themselves laughing in an intoxicated haze. Dan shouted out that Andrew had some glitter on his face, with a smug grin as she wavered into Matt. Andrew stared at her, doing his best to ignore the smirking Neil next to him, who fingers squeezed his. Andrew squeezed back.

They'd only done this a few times, as a group, a full group of all the original Foxes. Andrew could count them on his fingers. But it had started to become something a lot more frequent, a lot more _common place_ , that they would all pile into cars for a night at Eden's. It might have been because every single time they were all together in that shadowed room with the thumping music, around a table and all of them squawking about Exy, Neil would get this particular _look_ , a particular _smile_ , that Andrew found himself wanting to see, over and over again.

He found himself surrounded by a lot more Foxes then usual recently.

Kevin and Renee remained on the side-lines, smiling at their friends as they were still just as sober and Neil and Andrew. Kevin had been sober for two months, now a part of the soda can clan with Neil and Renee. Andrew could still see the first night of Kevin's sobriety crystal clear.

_

_The air was humid and vibrating with bass as they screamed their usual at Andrew over the music. Neil hovered by his side, hip cocked and gaze wandering as he did. It was only when he got to Kevin, not even pausing to look at him because he knew his order by heart, that Kevin spoke up._

_"I'll-I'll just have a soda, thanks." he shouted, his cheeks rouging red as he spoke, his fingers getting fidgety as Andrew stared at him. With a serene smile, Renee took Kevin's hand, lacing their fingers together with a squeeze of support. Kevin blushed even deeper, a timid, albeit satisfied smile on his lips._

_Allison reached over to pinch his cheek gently, before dropping her arm back round Renee's shoulders._

_Matt beamed, slapping Kevin on the back in comradery._

_Dan reached over to fist bump, a proud smile aimed right at him._

_Nicky started to well up, clutching at his own cheeks in containment._

_Aaron shrugged, but held Kevin's gaze._

_Neil smiled at him, with an incline of his head._

_Andrew nodded, before pushing off the table top to lead Neil back through the crowd._

_They leant against the sticky bar together, sharing short pleasantries with Roland who seemed rushed off his feet but still had a few moments to throw them a winning smile. Neil remained silent, chewing on the side of his thumb as they waited._

_"We should have done more." Andrew croaked out after a few minutes, leaning his weight on his crossed elbows, which rested on the bar top. Neil turned to him, a thoughtful purse of his lips pulled before he answered. Andrew knew Neil knew what he was getting at. He always did._

_"Maybe." he admitted, gaze far away as he pondered. "But thinking like that won't do anything now." he reminded Andrew, fingers tapping. "We need to focus on what's going on now. And what's going on now is, Kevin wants a soda. So we'll get him a soda." Neil finished, a small smile turned Andrew's way. Andrew knew what he was getting at. They had all had a lot of growing to do, and things were far different to what they were a few years ago. And yes, they should have been more responsible, they should have looked out for Kevin and his need for drink the same way they did for anyone else._

_But things had changed now, Kevin had changed. He was getting sober, was taking conscious action to stay clear. The here and now was what they needed to focus on. And after all, Andrew didn't believe in regret. It was stupid, and a waste of time. And so, he nodded at Neil's words, and waited for Roland to laden their tray with drinks._

_

Renee had pilled up her lot into Allison's car, following Andrew to the Columbia house through the night fallen streets. Lights flashed past the windows as Neil reclined in the passenger seat, their interlocked fingers resting on the console. Kevin was keeping a nattering Nicky company, will Aaron dozed on his other side, head resting on Kevin's shoulder. Neil took a picture, sending it off to Katelyn.

Katelyn took seconds to reply with streaming heart emojis and wishes of being there, if only she didn't have a family gathering to attend. Andrew was starting to become a little wary of Neil's And Katelyn's budding friendship. It smelt like trouble.

Getting them all into the front room hadn't taken too long, the sober ones yanking duvets and pillows out from the cupboards to set up make-shift beds for the team. Allison whisper-shouted for her girlfriend to hurry up and join her, waving her arms about as she lay amongst a sea of blankets and cotton. Renee chuckled, quick to grab glasses of water for everyone before falling into the arms of her taller, and a lot drunker girlfriend. Not that anyone didn't see that coming from a mile off. Dan won 200 bucks that day.

Andrew nodded to the back door, Neil smiling at him and following through the sliding doors. Andrew lit up, shaking one out for Neil who declined, both of them sitting to perch on the end of the porch.

It was late, or early? The skies had began to light up as night turned into day, inky indigo lifting into a baby blue. The air was cool, but the winds still as they sat. Andrew watched as the grey smoke from his cigarette curled up, dissipating. It wasn't long in companionable silence until a slither of the sun shone over the horizon. A vanilla swirl of orange bursting skies shot out, rays streaming up as it bled seamlessly into the blue. They sat there, watching the Earth do it's thing in even more silence.

Neil beginning to shiver broke the spell, Andrew letting out a long sigh once, before pulling off his leather jacket to sling over Neil's shoulders. Neil blinked at him a few times, ice blue eyes wide with surprise. Like a damn deer caught in headlights.

It was oversized on Neil, swamping him a little but by God, wasn't it the most gorgeous sight Andrew had ever seen. Neil - with dried sweat on his forehead and rogue glitter everywhere, smudged. His lips were red and plump, kiss swollen and chapped from the cool night air as the sunrise lit up his face in a golden glow. The leather jacket sat on his shoulders, though a too big and stretched. Andrew ~~loved~~ hated him the mere sight of him. And those damn boots...

"337 percent." was all Andrew grumbled, turning his gaze away when the start of a warm smile threatened to lift Neil's lips.

Neil shifted closer with a quick _'yes or no'_ , head resting lightly on Andrew's shoulder. The striker let out a soft sigh, legs swinging as Andrew smoked. Andrew pressed a kiss into the crown of his head. It wasn't long before the sun had began to rise higher into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyee thank you for making it to the end, you win a gold star my friend. I left the club scene without a specfic song so you could put your own vibes to it buuuuttt if you're interested I envisioned it with the bangin' song of Rager Teenager by Troye Sivan -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1pGPgQPAG8&ab_channel=TroyeSivanVEVO. Even though I really wanna writing a full length fic based on this song, of it being about finding the teenager you've lost but discovering them again and I think that fits ol' Neily boy to a T!
> 
> but yeah thanks v much friend, I wish you ease today. 
> 
> let's light ourselves up!


End file.
